Awake and Alive
by UnknownCallerGhostface
Summary: After the events of SCRE4M, Kirby awakens in the hospital to find out just how twisted world outside a movie is. Betrayal, hurt, she feels like giving up. But with Sidney knowing exactly what she's going through, she inspires this corageous young girl to smile again. No slash, just friendship. WARNING:TALK ABOUT DEATH AND HALLUCINATIONS NOTHING GRAPHIC, JUST SO YOU KNOW. BEWARE.


Alive and Awake

**ORIGINAL STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCREAM, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS**

The light burns my eyes as they shoot open. Something in my head is pounding and my stomach burns white hot pain into my abdomen. I breathe quick and heavy as my eyes begin to adjust to the light.

"Kirby?" a voice calls. Familiar. Soft. Dewey! Oh, God. Jill, Sidney "Jill, I've got-got to save her! TREVOR! IT WAS CHARLIE! IT WAS CHARLIE!" I scream. I have to warn them! Dewey pushes me down to the bed. "RELAX! RELAX!" he yells back. I un-tense my muscles. My eyes now focused I look at his boyish face. Now seriously upset. "Dewey, what is it?" I ask. He sighs. "Trevor and Jill are dead." I suddenly realize. "Charlie." I sob. "That sick bastard"

"Sidney killed Jill." He says. I gape, eyes wide. Sidney was the killer? With CHARLIE?! "Oh, God. Sidney did it." "No, no!" Dewey says. For a moment I'm pleased, but then I realize. "It was Jill…" I say, welling up. Dewey sighs. "Yeah."

I feel so violated. The girl I was best friends with. The girl I shared all of my secrets with. The girl I drove to school every day. The girl I shared a _room_ with when she slept over. The girl everyone saw as sweet, beautiful, harmless Jill was in fact a cold blooded, evil psychopath. She asked the questions that lead poor, naïve Charlie to try and kill me.

I suddenly, I realize something. "Oh, m god… Sidney! What happened to Sidney?" Jill attacked her. She'll need some time to recover, just like you but… the doctors say she'll be fine." Dewey smiles. "Gale?" Dewey laughed. "Yeah she'll be fine. Nothing can crush her spirit." He says. "And the rest of them are…" Dewey's smile fades away. "Yeah. Deputy Hicks is okay." "At least someone made it." I say, trying to stay bright in this horrific situation. "Can I… see Sidney?" Dewey nods. She's awake and stabilized. Come on." I try to get down from the bed but my stitches are pulled and I clutch them in pain. "It's okay." Dewey says. He wraps my arm around his head and begins to carry me down the dark hallway hospital to Sidney's room.

Dewey opens Sidney's door and leads me to a seat. Sidney sits up and looks at me delighted. "Kirby, you made it thank God!" she exclaims. "Did Dewey…?" "Yeah, I know. It was Jill." Dewey headed to the door. "I'll leave you alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talks about." Dewey silently leaves the room and I turn to Sidney.

"How are you doing?" she asks me "The last thing I remember is Charlie stabbing me. Then I woke up here. I spent half of my life with people who killed all of my other friends." I start to cry. "How can I ever trust anyone again? How am I going to move on from all of this? How can I live a normal life?" I weep. Suddenly, I see a shadow move. I turn to the window and freeze in horror. No, he's dead. He's dead. But he's there. He's Ghostface. "n-no…" I whimper. He leans closer to the window, and then screams "TIME TO PLAY A GAME, KIRBY!"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" I shriek, falling to the floor. Sidney runs down and grabs me. "Kirby, stop it! It's just a hallucination! " I open my eyes. There is no Ghostface. Then I break down in tears. I realize why. I'm going to keep hallucinating. "This is what I mean. I'll never get over this." I sob. Kirby look at me. She says, I do what she asks. "You beat him. He's not there anymore. You survived, you won. It was a game to them and you won the game. Charlie and Jill are dead and they can't hurt you any more. I remember how I felt when this happened to me. Alone, scared, helpless. I couldn't bare it. But in one year I realized I can't dwell on the past. You can come to terms, visit graves, but the only way to really move on… is to move on." I look at her confused. "You need to let go. A mourning period is healthy, but you need to let go and accept what happened. Live your life, free from the pain you feel right now. Let go. Be free." I smile. I understand that she's right. I need to let go. Be sad for a while, but let go. I think everything is going to be fine. No, I know it is.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
